


Omega Mine

by Jinuwu101



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Aomine, Alpha Kuroko, Alpha Murasakibara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Beta Kagami taiga, Bitting, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Heats, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Marking, Nesting, Omega Akashi Seijuurou, Omega kise, Top Kuroko, akashi is really soft and cute sue me, alpha midorima, beta takao, bottom akashi, kuroko is thirsty, mpreg too, nash is a dick, pining Kuroko, ruts, swearing too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinuwu101/pseuds/Jinuwu101
Summary: After running into an interesting Omega, Kuroko Tetsuya is hooked.Even if said Omega’s Alpha is nobody to mess with.





	1. Prologue

“Pardon me, I didn’t see you.” A soft voice graced Kuroko’s ears as he looked up from gathering his books off of the ground. The Alpha was a tad bit pissed off that his things had gotten knocked out of his hand but the sight of the person who caused them to fall was a sight for sore eyes.

Crimson red cat like eyes stared back at him while a gentle smile graced his lips. Magenta colored bangs hanged in his face and ruffled against the wind much like his own while his cheeks turned a light pink from the cold. Kuroko wanted to be upset but how could he when the calming scent of Sakura blossoms and strawberries took over his senses. 

“It’s not a problem. I was the one not looking where I was going.” Kuroko quickly stood up to find out that he was only a few inches taller than the latter due to his Alpha genes but Kuroko still thought he was so adorably tiny. 

At his words, the Omega’s smile widen before he shifted a bit and glanced down at his watch.

”Perhaps I could buy you a coffee since I ruined your book? It’s only the right thing to do.”

”Ah, I assure you it’s no problem.” Kuroko felt his usually passive face turn warm at the offer. He had to attend class soon but he didn’t want to leave so soon. “Ah, by the way, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya.”

The red haired Omega seemed to beam at the introduction.

”What a delightful name. I’m-”

”Akashi, stop meddling around and get over here!” A harsh voice interrupted the soothing atmosphere causing Kuroko to frown instantly. Who dared to yell at the Omega like that when they were having a conversation? Kuroko has half a mind to challenge whoever this new comer was but one glance at him caused the bluenette to cower just a bit.

The newcomer was a tall blonde haired man with intense green eyes and a nasty smirk that caused Kuroko to become a tad bit annoyed. Why was this man talking to the Omegas as if he was a child? Judging from the textbooks Akashi was caring, he was attending the same college as him.

”Ah, I’m afraid it’s time for me to make my departure. It was nice meeting you, Kuroko Tetsuya.” Just like that, the red head turned on his heels and quickly walked passed the blonde Alpha, who stood there watching Kuroko with narrowed eyes. Kuroko glared right back at him which caused the blonde to laugh at him.

”What did I tell you about hanging out with losers?” The blonde male called out to Akashi, who didn’t even turn around to acknowledge that he heard the Alpha. “You know it makes me upset.”

”It will not happen again. I am sorry for disappointing you.” Akashi spoke softly as he turned around slightly to look at the blonde male. Kuroko immediately hated how the blonde talked to him and was going to intervene when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that it was his friend telling him that class started already. Kuroko looked at the time to make sure that he had enough time to make it then glanced back up to the pair to see that they were already gone.

Sighing in annoyance, Kuroko hurried off into the large building with the red head in the back of his mind.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late oof

Kuroko wasn’t very spontaneous so when Kagami Taiga’s dear friend was late to class, he didn’t know what on earth was happening. Especially since Kuroko was releasing a distressed scent that caught everyone in the class off guard. Kagami also wasn’t very fond of the frown etched on the bluenette’s face because that was also something he wasn’t used to seeing.

 

“Oi, Kuroko, what’s wrong with your face? And try to get your scent under control, you’re freaking everyone out.” Kagami watched as his friend jumped at the sound of his voice before quickly sitting down and trying to cover up how upset he was.

 

“I’m sorry, Kagami-kun but there’s someone on my mind and I’m worried he’s being abused.” Kuroko’s eyebrows furrowed a bit as he remembered the blonde haired male and huffed out a breathe in annoyance. He hated Alphas like that because they objectify omegas left and right without a care in the world. Coming from an Omega based family, Kuroko was disgusted at such treatment.

 

“Hey, calm down. You’re interrupting class!” Kagami nudged Kuroko’s side with his elbow which stopped the Alpha from growling. Kuroko placed his hand over his mouth because he didn’t even realize he was releasing such a sound.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Kuroko certainly didn’t like having everyone’s attention on him and quickly looked elsewhere. Kagami hummed to himself but decided that they could wait till class was over to talk about whatever happened.

 

~

 

“So, you met an Omega? Big deal, there’s hundreds around here.” Kagami stuffed his mouth with a hamburger. They were currently having lunch at a nearby burger joint and Kuroko was finally telling him what had happened.

 

“I also told you that he might be being abused. His Alpha  seemed to be very domineering over him and I could tell that the Omega was not happy with him.” Kuroko told him before sighing to himself.

 

“You do know that that’s just how Alpha and Omega relationships are,right? We may be beyond that type of behavior but old habits die hard.”

 

Kuroko hates it when Kagami was right.

 

“I suppose but I really am worried about him.”

 

“Why? Besides the fact that you think he’s being abused.” Kagami wipes his mouth with a napkin then examined Kuroko’s anxious scent. This was really bugging him, huh?

 

“He...seemed different.”

 

“Different?”

 

“Yes.” This was all Kuroko could conjure up. A dazed look took over his face and his eyes became cloudy thinking about pale skin and the smell of strawberries. His fingers twitched at just touching the Omega but he shook his head.

 

He’s taken already. Let him go. A voice in his head told him.

 

But I can’t. Kuroko replied.

 

“Forget I said anything, Kagami-kun. I’ll deal with it myself.”

 

“What the hell does that mean? Oi, Kuroko!” Kagami called after his friend when the short Alpha gathered up his things and left the burger joint. Kagami just hoped that he didn’t do anything stupid.

 

~

 

Kuroko was in fact going to do something stupid.

 

He had snuck into the administration office to figure out the Omega’s full name since they were going to the same school and sighed in awe when he found. Akashi Seijuro, the name sent chills down Kuroko’s body and he smiled a little. After printing off Akashi’s schedule, he snuck back out of the administration office; thankful that his “misdirection” worked so well.

 

Kuroko double checked the schedule to see when Akashi would be free from class and decided to wait for him. Did he feel stalkerish? A bit but he just wanted to make sure that Akashi wasn’t being abused like he thought he was. He wanted the the omega to be perfectly safe with that alpha. When the classroom door opened signaling the ending of that class, Kuroko anxiously looked for that fiery red head of hair. He was almost worried that Akashi wasn’t there until the omega was the last one to leave.

 

“Akashi-kun!” Kuroko shouted causing the Omega to jump in surprise. He turned around to look at Kuroko before a soft smile appeared on his lovely face.

 

“Kuroko, you startled me.”

 

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to walk away so quickly.” Kuroko closed the distance between them. “Would you like to grab a cup of coffee?”

 

“Would tea be acceptable?” Akashi asked and Kuroko nodded his head.

 

“Of course!”

 

The two of them headed to the small cafe inside of the building talking about anything and everything. Turns out, Akashi was an only child of an extremely wealthy businessman and has been focused on getting an education. Kuroko doesn’t know why but he was a little surprised at how smart Akashi was in literally everything. His classes were top tier compared to Kuroko’s.

 

“I hate to change the mood but….who was that Alpha earlier? He seemed very rude to you.” Kuroko couldn’t help but to ask him. Akashi pauses in drinking his tea and frowned a little.

 

“Nash is….well, his family is very close to mine, so it’s natural that the two of us are together.”

 

“So, you’re childhood friends?” Kuroko questioned. Nash didn’t treat him like they were friends.

 

“Ah, no, we’re more like acquaintances.” Akashi’s scent has changed into something sour before it quickly calmed down to strawberries and Sakura petals. Kuroko didn’t mean to upset him but he was just worried. He didn’t want anything to happen to such an extraordinary person.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you!” Kuroko apologized quickly but Akashi just smiled at him.

 

“It would take more than that to offend me, Kuroko. Relax.”

 

“Right.” Kuroko couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment. He was making an utter fool of himself but Akashi didn’t seem to mind. In fact, the red head was smiling oh so kindly at him the entire time. They got along so well, Kuroko could feel himself becoming even more infatuated with the omega.

 

That other alpha didn’t deserve him at all.

 

“Oh? What’s this? You on a date or something?”

 

Speaking of that idiot.

 

Kuroko watched as Akashi’s smile shifted into a straight line as the blonde haired alpha made his way over to their table. Kuroko clenched his fist in irritation at how Nash looked at Akashi as if he was prey.

 

“We were just having tea.” Akashi told him but Nash didn’t seem to care about that. He grabbed Akashi by his arm to pull him out of his seat then grabbed his bag before shoving it into his arms.

 

“We’re leaving.” Nash told him while draping an arm over his shoulder. Kuroko stood up abruptly causing for the taller alpha to glare at him. “You got a problem?”

 

“Yes, I do. I would prefer if you left Akashi-kun alone.”

 

“You got balls kid but I can assure you, you don’t want this fight.” Nash released his hold on the omega to grab the front of Kuroko’s shirt and lifted him off the ground a little.

 

“Nash, this isn’t necessary-” Akashi started but Nash ignored him.

 

“You think you can take me on, runt? I’ll squish you right where you stand.” Nash growled out at him. Kuroko didn’t give into the intimidation. If anything he was challenging the obviously stronger alpha.

 

“Picking me up doesn’t scare me. In fact, it’s less than impressive since I don't weight a lot .” Kuroko told him. Nash seemed extremely irritated at that but stopped from throwing him across the room when a soft omegan coo called out to him. Both Alphas turned towards the sound to see Akashi standing there releasing distress scents while calling out the to the blonde alpha. Kuroko found himself being put on the ground as Nash loosened his grip on his shirt to pay more attention to the red head.

 

“Never have I ever thought that you would make a sound like that.” Nash bent down a little to look the omega in the eye. He then grabbed Akashi by his chin to tilt his head to the side. Kuroko watched in envy as the blonde kissed at the scent glands there before kissing Akashi on the lips.

 

He doesn’t deserve him. Kuroko thought to himself. Akashi deserves so much better.

 

“Let’s get you home. I’m suddenly in the mood to spoil you.” Nash didn’t even hesitate to grab Akashi’s hand to haul him away through the crowd that had gathered there. While being dragged away, Akashi had turned towards Kuroko and uttered out two words before disappearing from sight.

 

“ _I’m sorry.”_

 


	3. Chapter Two

“You like that, huh, Sei?” Nash thrusted his fingers deeper inside of the omega underneath him; enjoying the tight wetness that embraced him willingly. Akashi whimpered before spreading his legs further apart. They were currently in Akashi’s apartment surrounded in the soft light of the sun setting. Though Akashi has been reluctant he turned into putty once Nash started touching him in all the right places. Akashi squirmed underneath him before arching his back a little while clenching around the alpha’s fingers when he found that sweet bundle of nerves.

 

“Bet you were trying to get me jealous by being with that runt, huh?” Nash leaned forward to nip at his collarbone.”I can assure you it worked.”

 

“Nash-” Akashi was silenced when Nash trailed kisses down his neck before stopping at his nipples to kiss and lick at them.

 

“This time I’ll play your little game but if I catch him around you again, you’re going to wish you didn’t push me so far.” Nash grabbed Akashi’s sobbing erection before stroking it roughing. The omega panted and moaned at the treatment as his nails dig into Nash’s shoulders. The alpha always got a rush of pleasure just from watching the prideful Akashi Seijuro break apart in his grasp. The omega shuddered as his orgasm rocked through him and painted his stomach and Nash’s hand white.

 

“Please.” Akashi whimpered a little as Nash leaned down to pull him down into a passionate kiss. Despite how they acted outside of this bedroom, Akashi had always felt safe around Nash because of his omega side. It was no question that Nash could take care of him and protect him from other Alphas: he was clearly capable of doing that. Akashi’s omega was practically at his feet but Akashi himself wasn’t sure if they connected. They were so different that it was hard for them to get along sometimes.

 

With a soft cry, the omega came all over his stomach. Nash grinned at the sight before him and leaned down to kiss him again. Akashi shuddered another him as his heart calmed down again. He whipped at his eyes as they began to droop a little and to his surprise Nash had placed a blanket over him.

 

“Sleep for a while.” The Alpha told him as he got up from the bed. Akashi watched him curiously because Nash hated not getting off too. What was he planning. “My parents are back in town so we have to go have dinner with them later. Don’t mess this up for me.”

 

Akashi was too tired to reply.

 

~

 

“Next time you get in a fight, call me.” Were the first words Kagami said when he came over to Kuroko’s place. News had spread fast about Kuroko’s run in with Nash and the blue haired alpha was a bit upset. He should’ve done something more against Nash in order for him to help out Akashi.

 

“I just wanted to prove to Akashi-kun that his alpha is horrible to him.”

 

“I think he already knows.” Kagami told his friend as he sat down across from him. Kuroko hummed to himself a little then sighed. He had such a great time with Akashi today until his alpha came. Everything had been amazing but of course it didn’t last long.

 

“You’re still going to try to pursue him aren’t you?”Kagami asked a few minutes later.

 

“Of course. It’s going to take more than a little ruffling up to scare me. I want to prove to Akashi-kun that I will be the better choice for him.” Kuroko looked extremely determined which caused Kagami to sigh a little.

 

“Just don’t end up in the hospital okay?” Kagami told him. “I don’t want anyone calling me to tell me that you’re in the emergency room.”

 

“I will try my best.”

 

Later on, Kuroko had found himself going to the store to pick up some groceries when he had ran into somebody and ended up falling on his ass. He signed in defeat before getting up and collecting his things then making eye contact with bright yellow eyes. The scent of an omega had instantly flooded his senses causing his eyes to widen a little.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t see you.” Kuroko apologized to him and the omega just shook his head.

 

“I should be doing the apologizing! I didn’t see you either!” The Omega straightened his suit before offering his hand. “I’m Kise Ryouta! Nice to meet you.”

 

“Oh, I’m Kuroko-” Kuroko wasn’t even able to finish introducing himself because someone had appeared behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Oi, what’s going on here?”

 

“Daikicchi, let him go! We just ran into each other and we’re apologizing!” Kise’s scent has increased tenfold at the sudden presence of another Alpha and Kuroko couldn’t really believe that someone was so happy with being in contact with their mate.

 

Ah, yes, Kuroko knew that they were mates just by how the omega was behaving. The hand on his shoulder loosen allowing for Kuroko to turn around fully while having to lift his head up at the taller Alpha. He definitely didn’t want to get in this guy’s path so he side stepped out of the way which allowed for Kise to quite literally jump on him.

 

“This is my mate, Aomine Daiki! Daikicchi, say hello!” Kise cooed at the Alpha, who was eyeing Kuroko suspiciously like he was a threat. Kuroko didn’t mind though because he knew that technically he wasn’t anything to fuss over. Aomine realized that and placed an arm over the omega.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Aomine said gruffly before kissing Kise’s forehead. “You have a dinner to go to and you can’t be late.”

 

“Walk me halfway?” Kise asked him with a smile. Aomine rolled his eyes little before nodding his head. “Yay! See you around Kurokocchi!”

 

With that the pair was gone.

 

Kuroko looked at them questioningly but smiled to himself. What an interesting pair.

  


~

  


“Akashicchi, it’s so good to see you again!” A huge blur of yellow collided into Akashi and pulled him into a tight hug.

 

“Hello, Ryouta.” Akashi chuckles softly when he was released. Kise Ryouta was one of Nash’s cousins. Akashi has met the omega a few times before and each encounter they had ended up pulling them closer.

 

“You’re still so tiny! I would’ve thought you’d grown!” Kise teased a little while petting the redhead’s hair. “Though that hasn’t changed, you’re as cute as ever!”

 

“Alright, runt, knock it off.” Nash shoves the other blonde away before draping an arm over Akashi’s shoulders. “You don’t have to be so annoying.”

 

“And you don’t have to be such a dick.” Kise hissed out at him. Nash narrowed his eyes at him while Akashi sighed dreadfully. Just because they were family doesn’t mean they were friendly with one another.

 

“Ryouta, sweetie, we don’t use that language.” Kiss’s mother walked over from where she was speaking to Nash’s mom. They were at a fancy restaurant in a private room waiting for others to show up so everyone had paired off as soon as they arrived.

 

“He must get it from his pathetic mate.” Nash smiles smugly while Kise clenched his fist.

 

“Don’t talk about him like that!”

 

“Enough, boys. Can’t you see that you’re making Seijuro uncomfortable?” Mrs. Kise told the two of them. Akashi looked up from the ground at the sound of his name.

 

“It’s fine. I don’t mind.” The omega told her with a bow of his head. Kise’s mother looked at him worriedly but nodded her head. The woman always felt empathy towards him for some reason. Almost as if she was upset that he had to deal with her aggressive nephew.

 

“Let’s all sit down now. I’m sure the meeting will be starting very soon.” Mrs. Kise smiles at them gently and begrudgingly Ryouta and Nash had made their way towards the table while Nash had dragged Akashi behind him.

 

The meeting was something that Akashi barely paid attention to because he had already heard this nonsense from his father. Once he finished college, he would be getting married to Nash and combine their family companies all while preparing to move to the USA. It was going to be a huge change in his life and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for it just yet. Though, he would be able to have Kise as a pack mate but he would also be leaving his family and friends behind. He would be going into a different country and exploring so many different cultures that it really scared him.

 

Nash was such a paradox sometimes and while he seemed like he wanted the best for Akashi, his methods were unethical majority of the time. Akashi wishes that he had a relationship that Kise had with his mate, Aomine Daiki. While he has only met the man a hand full of times, Akashi could tell that the pair adored each other and there wasn’t any second of the day that Kise questioned that bond he had with the Alpha. Watching the two of them dance around each other and share sweet kisses made Akashi feel some type of way. A sour feeling would appear in his gut and he would try to distance himself from the two of them so that he didn’t interrupt there loving moments. Why couldn’t Nash be like that instead of being so territorial?

 

The red haired omega sighed a little as he listened to Nash argue with one of his family members over something trivial. Akashi himself barely spoke at these dinners because Nash was so strict on keeping him to himself. Unknowingly, Akashi began to think about that Alpha from earlier that day. Kuroko Tetsuya was something that Akashi hadn’t experience before. He was very kind to him and wanted to make sure that Nash was taking care of him the way that he should be. Kuroko had made it very apparent that he thought that Nash didn’t deserve him and while Akashi did feel some sort of thrill from watching the two Alphas confront each other, he didn’t want Nash to hurt Kuroko. The smaller Alpha seemed to be on the weaker side but that didn’t stop him from standing up to Nash and holding his ground against the obviously stronger Alpha. That alone made Akashi feel some type of way about the blue haired Alpha.

 

For some reason, that made Akashi shudder.

 

“Why are you smiling like that?” Nash’s voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up at him in surprise.

 

“I wasn’t smiling.” Akashi told him but Nash scoffed at me.

 

“Do you think I’m dumb or something? You’ve been grinning at your plate for the past five minutes.” Nash insisted but Akashi wouldn’t look him in the eye which caught Kise’s attention.

 

“Stop bullying him! He was probably thinking about that joke I told him over the phone! No need to get so uptight!” Kise scowled his cousin, who looked so ready to fight him.

 

“Yeah, whatever.” Nash glanced at Akashi again but didn’t say anything. Akashi looked over to Kise and nodded his head in thanks. The blonde omega just smiled at him happily.

 

That could’ve gotten a lot worse if he didn’t intervene.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed~


End file.
